USS Endeavour (NCC-06)
(from 2160s) | registry = NX-06; NCC-06 | affiliation = United Earth, (2156–2161); Federation, Starfleet (from 2161) | commander = Winchester, , Stephen Reynard, T'Pol | status = active (2166) }} The USS Endeavour (NCC-06) was a starship in service to the early Federation Starfleet in the 2160s. She was originally an NX class United Earth starship known as Endeavour (NX-06). ( , |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) History and specifications Earth-Romulan War Endeavour was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, and was completed on June 2, 2156, four months after the . She sailed out under the command of Captain Winchester, after his death, XO assumed command. The Endeavour had several computer software improvements that allowed it more protection against attempts by the Romulans to remotely take over the ship. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) In 2156, this starship had a brief engagement with a Romulan ship near the planet Cheron IV. During the course of the battle, the Endeavour retreated. This engagement occurred very shortly before the opening of hostilities between the two governments in the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) During the Second Battle of Altair VI, the Endeavour s portside hull plating was melted off through the use of nuclear weapons. During the battle, Captain Shea became severely injured, and Lieutenant Commander Stephen Reynard took command. Shea died sometime after the battle and Reynard was made captain. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Federation Starfleet After the end of the Romulan War, the Endeavour underwent a major refit to the specification. Upon doing so, it was re-christened USS Endeavour (NCC-06). Commander T'Pol was promoted to the rank of Captain and assumed command of the ship. Beside regular duties, she also served as Admiral Jonathan Archer's personal flagship as well. ]] In late 2162, Archer and T'Pol traveled to the Tandar sector, to expose a Malurian plot intended to provoke a conflict between the Federation and the Tandarans. The Endeavour was able to track down and stop the Malurian ships disguised as Suliban ships. They also rescued a number of Tandaran children abducted during an attack on the Tandaran world of Kemsar Colony. After the matter had been settled, first officer Malcolm Reed was promoted to captain, and Commander Aranthanien ch'Revash took his place. In January, 2163, the Endeavour responded to a distress call from an Axanari ship that had been attacked. Shortly after their arrival the silent attackers returned, and Captain T'Pol found herself in a familiar situation. They engaged and forced the vessel to retreat, and reported the encounter to Starfleet Command. After several such incidents were reported in the following months in the region, many unaligned worlds sought out the Federaton's help in the matter. A Starfleet task force was dispatched to the sector under the command of Admiral Thy'lek Shran and Commodore Nisverin th'Menchal, and Endeavour was assigned to it. Following numerous engagements and the destruction of the , a war seemed was all but inevitable, however the crew of the Endeavour determined that Thejal's destruction was the work of Dular Garos and his Orion Syndicate allies, who were intent on pushing the Federation into a war. After the realization, they were able to solve the crisis peacefully. ( ) In November, 2163, Starfleet Command dispached Endeavour to the Iota Pegasi system to resolve a conflict between Tellar and the colonists of the who colonized an asteroid in the Tellarite claimed star system. To avoid an armed conflict, Lieutenant commander Hoshi Sato proposed to relocate that particular asteroid to the nearby Ross 271 system, into which both parties agreed. In March, 2164, Endeavour transported Admiral Archer and Commissioner Soval to Rigel for preliminary talks with the Rigelian Trade Commission about the United Rigel Worlds and Colonies admission into the Federation. In early June of that year the Endeavour once again transported Admiral Archer, this time to Babel Station, where the specifics of Rigel's admission were negotiated. After receiving news about the abduction of two officers from the and the theft of secret files from Rigel's archives, Archer ordered T'Pol to assist Pioneer with its search efforts. ( ) When it was alleged in 2165, that the Kir'Shara was a fraud and that Surak's teachings endorsed the militaristic Vulcan High Command, Endeavour traveled to Vulcan, in order to assist in uncovering the truth. The ship nearly fell victim to sabotage which was intended to destroy Vulcan Space Central and start an uprising, however Endeavour survived thanks to the efforts of Chief engineer Michel Romaine and Doctor Tobin Dax. Also, her crew played a vital role in exposing the attempted coup that former Vulcan Administrator V'Las was staging, but at the cost of several of her crew members. ( ) Crew ;commanding officer * Captain Winchester (2156) * Captain (2156) * Captain Stephen Reynard (from 2156) * Captain T'Pol (circa 2162) ;first officer * Commander Shea (2156) * Commander Goldser (2156) * Lieutenant Commander Stephen Reynard (2156) * Commander Malcolm Reed (until 2162) * Commander Aranthanien ch'Revash (from 2162) ;tactical officer * Lieutenant Esther Stiles (2156) * Lieutenant commander Takashi Kimura (until 2165) ;chief engineer * Commander Michel Romaine (circa 2162) ;science officer * Lieutenant Elizabeth Cutler (circa 2162) ;communications officer * Lieutenant commander Hoshi Sato (circa 2162) ;helmsman * Stephen Reynard (2156) * Ensign Pedro Ortega (circa 2163) ;chief medical officer * Doctor Phlox (circa 2162) Appendices Connections Background In the Decipher RPG source, this vessel was referred to with the "USS" registry prefix, even though the Romulan War era Endeavour seen in later sources was revealed to be an NX-class vessel. While the NX ships did not generally have names of that type in canon, other licensed source mention others with this nomenclature. Appearances * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * * * * * Category:Cruisers category:Earth Starfleet starships category:NX class starships category:Federation starships category:Columbia class starships Category:22nd century starships Category:22nd century Earth starships Category:22nd century Federation starships